Confusión
by lauesgue
Summary: Kageyama empieza a sentir una incomoda sensación cuando ve a Hinata riendo con Kenma, él tiene en mente solamente el voleibol, sin embargo este pequeño lo distrae, y todo empeora cuando llega un nuevo integrante al equipo de Karasuno que también es pasador, los celos aparecen, las peleas aumentan...
1. Chapter 1

Como todo empezó.

"Hoy Kageyama anda de un humor de perros" pensó hinata, en el entrenamiento se había dedicado a gritarle a Hinata, ¿Por qué? No lo sé, quizás le había molestado de alguna forma, Hinata no podía dejar de pensar en que había hecho mal, desde que volvieron del partido contra Nekoma se ha comportado de una manera extraña, lo evita, y en entrenamientos sólo lo regaña, no entendía eso. Hinata se acostó pensando en Kageyama, querrá decir Bakayama.

Al día siguiente Hinata despertó un poquito más tarde de lo habitual, cuando miro el reloj se le había hecho demasiado tarde para el entrenamiento salió corriendo al baño, se ducho y salió en su bicicleta a toda, "Kageyama se enojara más conmigo" pensó Hinata.

Kageyama tenía un sentimiento incómodo, no sabía que era, sólo sabía que después del partido con Nekoma, bueno, exactamente en el momento que vio a Hinata hablando de manera muy agradable con Kenma, de alguna manera le resultó incómodo y molesto, no le gustaba esa sonrisa que tenía con él, tras de eso llevaba 15 minutos de retraso y nada que llegaba. Todos notaron que el aire alrededor de Kageyama era más oscuro, su mirada más temible de lo normal.

-¿Qué le sucede a Kageyama?-Pregunto con cierto temor Nishinoya.

-No lo se, pero da miedo- afirmo Azume quien ciertamente también estaba observando con temor a Kageyama.

-Rey, te veo algo animado hoy- dijo en tono sarcástico Tsukishima

-¿En serio? -respondió con una cara que realmente le dio temor a Tuskishina.

-Tsukki, vamos a practicar-dijo de manera emotiva Tadashi, él sólo quería sacar del aprieto en el que se había metido tsukki. Antes de que Tsukishima se dirigiera hacia Tadashi las puertas del gimnasio se abrieron y mostraron a un Hinata muy agitado, y sudado. Nishinoya fue el primero en ir corriendo hacia él.

-¡¿Qué sucede shouyo?!- dijo este cuando llego hasta donde su amigo. -Me cogió la tarde- dijo Hinata mientras se pasaba la mano por el cabello despelucandolo, su lado ya había llegado Tanaka, y Suga, el peli naranja empezó a buscar a Kageyama, cuando lo vio este volteo la mirada como si lo estuviera ignorando. Kageyama al ver que el peli naranja había llegado sintió un gran alivio, había estado preocupado por él.

-Sigamos con el entrenamiento-gritó Daichi.

-Osu- gritaron todos.

-Una vez más- grito el chiquito peli naranja.

-Deja de ser molesto-dijo de un tono tan tranquilo que de inmediato hizo que su corazón se agitara y algo le doliera, vio que un balón iba cayendo al frente de sus ojos.

-¿Que paso?- dijo enojado Kageyama- ¡¿ACASO NO ME PEDISTE QUE TE LA LANZARA IDIOTA?!- gritó muy enojado Kageyama, Hinata quedó desconcertado ante ese grito de Kageyama, normalmente lo gritaba pero no de esa manera, no tan enojado.

-¡¿Qué diablos sucede contigo?!- grito el chiquito muy enojado.

-Nada- dijo Kageyama de manera fría, tan fría que al pequeño le dieron escalofríos. Ukai, quien había notado a estos dos muy tensos decidió hacer un cambio. -Sugawara- gritó- levantale a Hinata, y tu Kageyama, levantale a Enoshita-dijo muy serio el entrenador. Hinata pasó al otro lado de la cancha para hacerse con Sugawara, quien lo recibió con una enorme sonrisa. Término el entrenamiento, Hinata pensaba hablar con Kageyama, realmente le dolía ver ese gesto en la persona que le gusta, detestaba que estuviera de esa forma con él, era como si no le importara en absoluto.

-Kageyama, hablemos- dijo hinata con una sonrisa.

-Ahora estoy ocupado- respondió kageyama, él no quería hablar con Hinata no se sentía listo, cuando miro al pequeño se fijó que su sonrisa había desaparecido.

-Entiendo-respondió el pequeño, "hasta ahora he sido un estupido" pensó Hinata, el pequeño se dio cuenta en ese momento que lo estaba evitando. Cuando Hinata iba a montarse en la bicicleta para irse algo, mejor dicho alguien lo cogió del brazo, al ver de quien se trataba se sorprendió, Kageyama tenía las mejillas un poquito sonrojadas, estaba impresionado viendo los ojos azules oscuros como el cielo en la noche de él muchacho de pelo negro azabache, lo próximo que sintió fueron unos labios sobre los suyos.

Kageyama no sabía lo que hacía su cuerpo se movió sólo, después de esto, hecho a correr, no sabía el porqué, solo sabía que los dos eran chicos, había besado a Hinata sin saber si quiera lo que siente, "¿Y si tiene novia? No, no creo, el solo se centra en el voleibol" pensó Kageyama, y él también debe centrarse sólo en eso.

Hinata se quedó parado mientras veía como Kageyama corría, "pero... ¿QUÉ CARAJOS? Me besa y después corre" pensó el pequeño, Hinata estaba feliz, tenía que admitirlo, pero el hecho de que Kageyama saliera corriendo lo confundía mucho.


	2. Chapter 2 Algo inesperado

Al día siguiente Hinata estaba muy cansado, y con una horrenda cara, no había podido dormir pensando en los posibles motivos por los que Kageyama lo beso.

Kageyama por su parte tampoco durmió él pensaba que con ese beso se le quitaría la ansiedad de ese pequeño, pero no fue así.

Esta vez el entrenamiento no fue tan escandaloso, cosa que hizo que se le erizara la piel, Kageyama no le estaba gritando ni nada, al finalizar el entrenamiento iban a ir por unos bollos de carne. El de pelo azabache realmente necesitaba hablar con el pequeño.

-Hey, Hinata, ¿Vamos a mi casa?-dijo el de pelo azabache muy relajado, por otra parte el pequeño estaba sorprendido ante esa proposición, y se empezó a poner nervioso.

-Oh, si claro- trato de hablar sin que se le notarán los nervios, sin embargo fue un intento fallido ya que le habia salido la voz temblorosa. Fueron a la casa de él, era blanca, y de dos pisos, entraron y se cambiaron los zapatos

-Con permiso- dijo el pequeño.

-No hay nadie- Responde Kageyama.

-Ohh- dijo Hinata sin saber que decir.

-Espérame en la sala, iré por algo de beber- dijo Kageyama mientras iba a la cocina, llevo jugo de lulo y se lo entrego a el pequeño.

-Gracias- dijo fijándose en que Kageyama se había quitado la chaqueta y solo tenía el buso, de repente se quedó mirando el pecho "no es muy musculoso pero se nota que hace ejercicio" pensó Hinata, inmediatamente se empezó a preocupar por esos pensamientos.

Se veían fijamente, esos ojos marrones que miraban fijamente a Kageyama, se le hacía tan sensual... Hinata se ruborizó un poco y eso fue suficiente para que la imaginación empezar a funcionar, Kageyama empezaba a pensar lo genial que sería estar dentro de él, escuchar sus gemidos, y su voz excitada. Kageyama volteo a ver al pequeño, se quedaron viendo fijamente unos segundos, se hicieron eternos, Kageyama no aguanto más y se le lanzó a besarlo, de manera brusca, mordiendo su labio, al pequeño le costaba seguirle el ritmo, para él era su primera vez que alguien lo besaba de esa forma, Kageyama empezó a introducir la lengua dentro del pequeño. Se separaban solo para tomar aire. Kageyama empezó a introducir las manos dentro del buso del pequeño.

-Kagey... ¡Ahh!- kageyama empezo a besarle el cuello mientras masajeaba los pezones de este. Para Hinata esta era una nueva experiencia, nunca se había sentido tan a gusto. Kageyama le quito el buso y siguió besándolo, esta vez su lengua recorrió el pecho del peli naranja, el cual estaba totalmente sonrojado y gimiendo. Hinata no sabía si lo que hacía era correcto, sólo sabía que lo estaba disfrutando y que le gustaba Kageyama, Hinata no sabía que hacer o como moverse, le daba miedo hacer algo incorrecto, en parte le preocupaba que no fuera la primera vez de Kageyama, esos pensamientos se fueron de inmediato en el momento en el que sintió una mano fría dentro de la ropa.

-Oyee- dijo en un susurro Hinata- ¿Q..qué haces?- dijo de forma entrecortada.

-Sólo cierra los ojos y déjate llevar- dijo Kageyama con una voz ronca, le encantaba como se sonrojaba el pequeño y como gemía, sentía que se iba a volver loco, Hinata asintió con nervios y cerró los ojos- túmbate- le ordenó el de ojos azules, Hinata obedeció, a Kageyama le observó el cuerpo, empezó a besar el lóbulo de la oreja, mientras con una mano masajeaba su miembro el cual ya estaba algo mojado, y con la otra bajaba el pantalón del pequeño. Cuando le bajo el pantalón quitándoselo por completo, el chico de cabello anaranjado abrió los ojos, se veía nervioso y eso hizo excitar más al de cabello azabache, sentía muy apretado su miembro, quería liberarlo.

Hinata se quedó mirando nervioso a Kageyama que lo miraba con lujuria, por alguna razón eso le agrado, sólo portaba unos calzoncillos negros, sintió como unas manos frías pasaban sus dedos por la banda, de un momento a otro sintió su miembro al aire, Hinata se puso totalmente rojo, era la primera vez que hacía algo así, él casi no solía masturbarse, se ha masturbado por mucho 2 veces en toda su vida. Kageyama cogió el miembro del pequeño y empezó a moverlo de arriba a abajo. -¡Ah!- gimió el pequeño- Pa.. para- decía entrecortado, eso excito más al de cabello azabache, cogió su miembro y empezó a hacerlo más rápido, mientras el pequeño gemía, el grande paro y lo beso de forma tierna, después se paró y le quito la última prenda, quedando desnudo.

Hinata se sintió algo incómodo al notar que Kageyama tenía toda la ropa, y él estaba totalmente desnudo, el pequeño decidió actuar también, e intento alzarle un poco el buso al de cabello azabache, él lo miro extrañado.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó el de ojos azules El pequeño escondió su cara con la mano cosa que le pareció jodidamente tierno a Kageyama, el de ojos azules estaba observando con detenimiento todo su cuerpo, a pesar de que se había prometido no volver a tener nada con un chico ahí estaba, casi encima de un chico lindo.

-¿Pu... puedo quitarte la ropa?- dijo tartamudeando y tapándose la cara, el de cabello azabache no pudo evitar reír ante tal comentario. El pequeño frunció el ceño, para él era vergonzoso, y le daba rabia, se burlaba de él cuando se estaba entregando, el grande vio el rostro del pequeño, tenía la cara muy seria y un aura oscura, estaba enojado.

-Kageyama, idiota- dijo de manera fría, lo cual no era usual en el pequeño, cuando el pequeño trató de pararse Kageyama lo cogió y lo tiro de nuevo esta vez colocándose encima de él, se quitó de manera rápida el buso, y lo beso. Kageyama se paró un momento y se quitó el pantalón mientras lo miraba de forma seria, el pequeño lo examinó con la mirada, antes de darse cuenta estaba en 4.

-Kageyama, ¿Qué carajos estas haciendo?- dice el pequeño un poco desorientado.

-Es algo lógico-dice al tiempo en que mete un dedo en el orificio del pequeño, y este grita.

-Esp... kageyama- dice él pequeño con voz tímida y entre cortada, kageyama ignoro al pequeño y metió otro dedo y empezó a moverlos, mientras con la otra mano cogia el miembro de su compañero y lo movía de arriba hacia abajo.

En cierto sentido el pequeño se sentía mal de sentirse tan bien, después de todo él no está haciendo nada para satisfacer los deseos del grande. Por otra parte Kageyama estaba excitado, al ver en esa posición en el que estaba el pequeño y lo sonrojado que estaba, no aguanto más, saco los dedos y acomodó su pene en el orificio del ano.

El pequeño al sentir esto se puso tenso, nunca había hecho este tipo de cosas, ni siquiera sabía si estaba bien, no pudo pensar más en el momento en que sintió un dolor fuerte. Kageyama fue metiéndolo poco a poco, mientras escuchaba gritos ahogados de Hinata, se escuchaba tremendamente lindo; cuando ya estaba completamente adentro el grande se quedó quieto un tiempo para que el cuerpo de el pequeño se acostumbrará, después empezó a moverse.

La sensación de dolor fue lo primero que invadió a Hinata, pero después empezó a sentir una sensación de placer. Kageyama empezó a penetrar a Hinata, su ritmo iba aumentando. -Kag... mas- dijo Hinata con voz entre cortada.

-Más que?- dijo Kageyama con voz ronca.

-Ma... más rápido- dice el pequeño totalmente excitado.

-Dilo más duro- dice Kageyama mientras aumentaba el ritmo. -MAS RÁPIDO- grito Hinata sonrojado, Kageyama empezó a embestirlo rápido y fuerte, con una mano cogía sus caderas, y con la otra cogía su miembro, empezó a sentir como sus piernas flaqueaban, y sintió como un líquido posaba su mano dejándola pegajosa. "No, aún no" pensó Kageyama, empezó a embestirlo más rápido mientras sostenía al chico de las caderas quien estaba prácticamente acostado, empezó a sentir una sensación que indicaba que iba a venirse, empezó a embestirlo cada vez más rápido y duro, mientras tanto hinata gemía y hacia sonidos tiernos, cuando sintió una sensación gustosa, una que hace mucho no experimentaba, Kageyama se tiró al lado de Hinata, aún dentro de él, empezó a sacarlo lentamente, lo abrazo y se quedaron así un tiempo.


End file.
